


Closer

by sdupree4403



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdupree4403/pseuds/sdupree4403
Summary: Baekhyun returns to Denver for a business trip four years after abandoning Chanyeol. Unexpectedly, they meet again at a hotel bar.   "Closer" by The Chainsmoker's fully inspired this fic.





	Closer

“Another scotch, please,” Baekhyun said, making eye contact with the bartender, as he twirled the ice around in the bottom of his tumbler before setting it back down on the mahogany bar. The bartender nodded and turned around to prepare the drink. Baekhyun sighed and ran his fingers through his wavy brunette hair. It had been a long day of negotiations with the prospective clients his company was trying to sign on, and he hated where they left the discussion. This was his first major assignment to handle on his own, and at the end of the day, he still hadn’t gotten the up-and-coming company to sign a contract. He had to be back in Seattle the next evening, so he only had a few hours in the morning to finish this assignment if he wanted to secure the rumored promotion and possible transfer.

“Scotch on the rocks,” the bartender said, as he swapped Baekhyun’s empty glass with a fresh one.

“Thanks,” he replied. “Is it normally this dead around here?”

“It’s Thursday night at 7pm at a hotel bar, kid. What do you expect?” laughed the bartender.

Baekhyun slid his tumbler back forth between his hands, “Yeah, sorry. I guess it feels later than it is.”

“Long day?” asked the bartender as he dried some glasses.

Baekhyun loosened his tie and undid the top button of his dress shirt while blowing air through pouted lips. “The longest. I’m trying to secure a business deal, and it’s stressing me out. I need something to distract me.”

“Well, we do have live music at 9 on Thursday nights. A local band comes in and plays an acoustic set. Why don’t you hang around for that?”

“Really?” asked Baekhyun with his eyebrows raised. He sipped the last of his scotch before setting it down. “That actually sounds like a good idea. But I think I’m going to go up to my room for a bit first.” Setting down to cash to pay for his drinks, he asked, “What was your name?”

“Minseok,” replied the bartender with a smile.

“I’m Baekhyun,” he replied. “I’ll see you soon, Minseok. Thanks,” the bartender nodded politely, and then Baekhyun headed upstairs.

When he arrived in his room, Baekhyun took off his coat and tie and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way before removing it. As he packed his shirt back into his suitcase and hung his coat in the hotel closet, he caught a glimpse of the tattoo of a phoenix on his left shoulder blade in the mirror. Sighing once again, he traced his fingers across the pattern and was assaulted with vivid memories from six years ago. Ever since he arrived in Denver on Monday morning, Baekhyun felt like he had been in a funk, and he was pretty sure it had more to do with the memories he made in the city itself than with the pressure of the business deal. He shook his head to snap himself out of the wave of nostalgia and made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. “Get a grip, Baekhyun. You left four years ago. Your life isn’t here anymore.”

 

Nearly two hours later, Baekhyun found himself sauntering back into the still mostly empty hotel bar, but this time in tight fitting jeans and a more casual shirt. Taking a seat on the same stool as earlier, he waved to the bartender. “Another scotch, kid?” asked Minseok.

“Please. When’s the music starting?” Baekhyun replied.

“They said something about the guitarist running a little late, so they’re starting the set when he gets here,” he answered as he poured the brunette’s drink. “You look like you feel refreshed.”

Baekhyun smiled, “Ah yes. That’s the wonder of a shower.” He looked down at his drink and then his watch before saying, “How long do you think they’ll be?”

The bartender nodded toward the sliding hotel door’s leading into the lobby. “They should be starting any minute. The guitarist is coming in now.” 

Baekhyun brought his tumbler to his lips to take a sip as he followed Minseok’s gaze. His own eyes widened, and his heart stopped short as everything around him seemed to freeze in time. With the cup still pressed to his lips, Baekhyun’s face drained of all color.

“You okay, kid?” asked the bartender with a quizzical look on his face.

Minseok’s question jerked Baekhyun out of his trance. Setting his drink on the bar and turning completely away from the hotel lobby—and subsequently away from the handsome, tall, lanky man approaching with a guitar strapped to his back—Baekhyun let out a long breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Yeah. Umm. I think I’m going to go upstairs anyway. It’s getting late, and I have work and stuff,” he said, stuttering over his words as he fished for his wallet.

“Ooookay,” said Minseok with a confused expression. Baekhyun paid for his drink and was just about to make his escape, but then he heard the same deep booming voice that had been haunting his memories for the last four years resonate from right behind his seat.

“Minseok! Sorry I’m late. I was meeting with my sister, and we lost track of time. When I noticed how many times Kyungsoo had called me, I was like, ‘Oh shit!’ I ran here as fast as I could,” said the lanky guitarist as he smiled at the bartender.

The bartender laughed. “I don’t care, Chanyeol. We’re dead anyway. It’s just the regular Thursday night crowd, plus Baekhyun here,” he said gesturing to the small man sitting directly in front of him.

“B-B-Baekhyun?” stuttered Chanyeol, as his mouth dropped open in confusion and his eyes darted to the back of the small man’s head.

Baekhyun flinched as his face flushed red. Running one hand across his cheek, he swiveled around on his stool to face the taller man, “Hi, Chanyeol.”

“You two know each other? Wah! What a small world!” said Minseok cheerfully.

Chanyeol’s mouth snapped shut and his face morphed into a forced grin, “We go way back. Right, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun nodded in agreement, still without making eye contact. “Right. How many years has it been?” asked the smaller man in what he hoped to be a casually joking tone to match Chanyeol’s own.

“Four. It’s been four years,” said the taller man hastily as he stared intently at Baekhyun’s face. Chanyeol’s curt reply caught Baekhyun off guard. He had barely finished the question before the taller man spit the answer back.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess it’s been that long,” he said as his heartbeat quickened. Baekhyun thought that after four years, his body would stop physically reacting to this man, but he also never expected to run into his ex-lover at a hotel bar in Denver.

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun for a few quiet seconds. “Well, I guess I better get ready for the set. Are you going to stick around?” he asked gesturing to Baekhyun.

Everything inside Baekhyun’s head was screaming, “No! Go upstairs. Go to sleep. Get up. Go to your meeting. Go back to Seattle.” But when he looked up and finally made eye contact with Chanyeol, the words that came out of his mouth were, “Yeah. I think so.”

The previously forced grin on Chanyeol’s face shifted again, but this time into a shy and tightlipped smile. “Good,” he said. Turning to the bartender who had simply been watching the scene unfold, he said, “Minseok, put his drinks on the band’s tab.”

Shaking his head and motioning with his hands, Baekhyun said, “No, I can buy my drinks! It’s fine.”

Chanyeol reached out and grabbed his upper arm, “Hush and let me do this. For old time’s sake.” 

Baekhyun chuckled and, just like every other time Chanyeol had looked at him with that pleading intensity, resigned and said, “Okay.”

Chanyeol squeezed his arm one time, smiled an authentic and toothy grin that made his whole face crinkle, and headed for the other two men setting up at the makeshift stage. Baekhyun slowly turned around on his stool to face the bartender once more.

“What’s the history there?” asked Minseok, with a knowing look in his eyes.

Baekhyun blushed again and looked down at his drink before taking a sip with his left hand. Subconsciously, his free hand ran through the hair on the back of his neck and then down to reach behind him and trace the spot on his shoulder with the phoenix tattoo. Glancing over his shoulder at the stage area, he noticed Chanyeol talking to his bandmates and gesturing toward Baekhyun with his head. Both the short man with the big eyes and the Chinese man with the dopey expression were staring towards the bar with wide eyes and knowing smirks. Baekhyun blushed further. “Ah, well, you know.”

Minseok chuckled. “Friends? Lovers? Almost lovers? One night stand? You don’t have to tell me, but know that I’m already making my own story in my head.”

Looking up at the bartender, Baekhyun sighed. “We met in university about nine years ago. We were friends first, but Chanyeol always said he wanted more. I kept saying I wasn’t gay, but after about two years of denying it, I finally accepted that I had feelings for him when I woke up hungover and naked in his bed after a night out partying. We were together for three years, and Chanyeol helped me in so many ways. He asked me to marry him, I got scared about everything and told him I needed to think about it. He got upset and went for a walk. I packed a bag while he was out, loaded up my broken down car, and moved to Seattle to stay with my cousin. That was four years ago.”

When Baekhyun looked up, Minseok’s face mouth formed a perfect “O” shape. “Kid, that’s fucked up.”

Baekhyun simply nodded and swirled his scotch around once more. “Yep,” he said with a popping sound.

“And now you’re back for business?” asked Minseok.

Baekhyun simply nodded as the band began to play in the background.

“How long?”

“I leave tomorrow evening.”

Minseok nodded and hummed. “Well, Chanyeol has been playing here for a little over two years, and I really like him. He’s a great person.”

Baekhyun looked up from his drink for the first time. His face blanched, his eyes widened, and he visibly gripped his tumbler. “I know he is,” he choked. “A-are you two together?”

The bartender’s face morphed into a twisted expression. “Woah! No! Not even a little bit! I have a girlfriend. I literally just meant he was a nice guy. Chill, kid.”

Baekhyun nervously laughed as he tried to cover his sudden fit of jealous panic.  
“You’re not over him, are you?” asked the bartender.  
Baekhyun shrugged and took another sip of his scotch before setting it down and gesturing for a refill. “It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Why’s that?” Minseok asked as he leaned on the counter and filled the empty glass.

“Because it’s been four years. And I fucked up. And I live in Seattle now. And I have a job. And I have a life. And I fucked up,” said Baekhyun as he buried his head in his folded arms on the counter.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve never seen him with anyone, nor has he ever mentioned dating, so I’m pretty sure he’s single,” said the bartender with a sympathetic expression on his face.

Baekhyun’s shoulders tensed at the idea of the alternative. Although the taller man had more than every right to do as he pleased, Baekhyun still couldn’t handle the idea of Chanyeol not being single if they weren’t together. Blowing air through his pouted lips again, the small brunette tried to relax his mind and just enjoy the music. The small acoustic band sounded good, and their songs were nice. When Baekhyun could pick Chanyeol’s deep baritone out of the harmonies, he was reminded of the countless times they messed around singing together that typically ended up with them rolling around in the sheets and their music long forgotten. Unable to bring himself to look at the band, Baekhyun forced himself to face the bartender and quietly enjoy the music.

Minseok walked over to refill Baekhyun’s glass once again. “He hasn’t stopped staring at you, you know.”

Hesitantly, Baekhyun turned around on his stool and made eye contact with the tall guitarist. Sure enough, he was staring intently at the smaller man, and when Baekhyun offered a small wave and a shy smile, Chanyeol broke into a radiant grin.

At the end of the set, Chanyeol led his bandmates over to the bar. “This is Baekhyun,” he said. “Baekhyun, these are my friends Kyungsoo and Yixing.”

“Nice to meet you,” Baekhyun said as he shook their hands in turn. Yixing smiled and nodded dreamily before he turned to Minseok for a drink, but Kyungsoo held Baekhyun’s gaze for a little longer than most do at a first meeting.

With his eyes narrowed, he looked at the brunette with something akin to distrust. “What brings you back to Denver, Baekhyun?” he asked.

The brunette didn’t let the back to Denver slip past. Thinking to himself, “Well, this one knows,” he tried to smile. “I’m on a business trip.”

“Ah. Business. How long are you staying here?” asked Kyungsoo flatly.

“I head out tomorrow,” Baekhyun replied, watching as Chanyeol’s posture slumped in the corner of his eye.

“Tomorrow?” asked Chanyeol, with obvious disappointment in his voice. “What time tomorrow?”

“In the evening,” said Baekhyun. “I have to be back for something on Saturday.”

“Something like a date?” asked Kyungsoo with an undeniable abruptness in his tone.

Sputtering, Baekhyun shook his head and flushed while trying not to look at Chanyeol, “N-n-no! Not a date. My cousin is getting married, and I’m going with him to get fitted for his tux.”

Kyungsoo, still refusing to break eye contact, said, “So not a date. But are you seeing anyone?”

Looking into his scotch glass for what felt like the hundredth time that night, Baekhyun tried to be casual about responding, “No,” but he could sense Chanyeol’s posture shift again.

“Okay, fine. Chanyeol, do what you want. But I swear to god, if he leaves you again, I am not taking on the task of putting you back together a second time,” Kyungsoo deadpanned before waving his hand at the two and walking away to follow Yixing.

When Baekhyun felt like the redness had mostly worn off his face, he finally looked up at Chanyeol. The taller had one of his giant hands covering most of his face, and Baekhyun could tell they were equally mortified with the awkward situation that Kyungsoo had just so vividly pointed out. At the smaller’s giggle, Chanyeol parted his fingers and opened his eyes to peek through at the brunette. Moving his hand to the back of his neck, Chanyeol nervously looked around the bar. “Do you want to go for a drive with me? I kinda want to talk to you.”

Baekhyun nodded quietly and locked eyes with the taller man. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

 

When they made it outside into the warm summer air, Chanyeol shouldered his guitar and led Baekhyun toward an old Land Rover. “New car?” he asked.

“Yeah,” replied Chanyeol. “Well, used, but still.”

“Nice. It suits you,” said Baekhyun with a gentle nod.

Chanyeol showed another one of his closed-mouth smiles that made his eyes twinkle and opened the hatch in the back to put his guitar away. Walking back to the driver’s seat, he climbed inside and waited for Baekhyun to get situated. “Where to?” he asked.

Baekhyun shook his head in a noncommittal way, “Anywhere.”

Chanyeol nodded in response and turned using Baekhyun’s headrest to look out the rear window as he reversed out of the parking spot. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Baekhyun asked, “Can we play some music?”  
“Yeah! Yeah, sure!” said Chanyeol, as he reached forward to press play on the CD player. 

Baekhyun smiled wide when he was met with the familiar opening melody of their favorite Blink-182 song that he put on a mixed CD years ago. “Is this the CD I think it is?”

Chanyeol looked over at him for a brief second with a hesitant smile. “Yeah. I listen to a lot,” he said.

Baekhyun’s smile grew wider until his eyes disappeared, and a blush formed on his cheeks. They continued to drive on listening to the music and trying to form the words they needed to say to each other. Baekhyun looked out the window and noticed they had left the busy part of the city and were slowly making their way through the more suburban part of Denver. Familiar with the neighborhood, Baekhyun realized where they were heading. Another few minutes passed, and the Land Rover began to slow as it turned down the long driveway that led to the home they once shared. Returning to the same home Baekhyun had left so abruptly four years prior brought him to the edge of his breakdown. “Chanyeol,” he said quietly.

“Hmm?” asked the taller.

“I’m sorry,” said Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nodded his head curtly and put the car in park.

Unable to make eye contact, Baekhyun stared at the hands folded in his lap. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for hurting you, and I’m sorry for leaving, and I’m sorry for not having an answer ready. I was insane. And I’m sorry for not calling, and I’m sorry for not telling you where I was going, and I’m sorry for not telling you I was coming here this week. I was just too scared to see you again, and I wanted you to be happy, and if you were happy and you had moved on, I didn’t think I could handle that. I’m just, I’m sorry for everything, and…”

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol said, “Baekhyun, stop. I don’t care. I don’t care about any of it. I just wanted you back, and you are. You’re back here now. That’s all I care about.” Chanyeol reached across the console and grabbed Baekhyun’s clasped hands with his own. Using his free hand, he reached to cup the smaller man’s face and pull him nearer. “I never stopped loving you, you know that, right?”

Baekhyun looked at the wide eyes staring directly into his own and nodded his head. “I do now.”

“Do you still love me? Or are you just sorry? Because if you’re just sorry, I’m going to take you back to the hotel, and I’m going to pretend like this never happened because my heart won’t be able to deal with you not wanting me again, but Baekhyun, I swear to god, if you still love me, I’m going to take you back into our house, and I’m going to make love to you so hard you won’t be able to leave me ever again.”

Baekhyun stared at the giant man who was trying his hardest to blink back tears. Unclasping his hand to reach a slender thumb up to wipe the tears from Chanyeol’s eye, Baekhyun leaned forward and connected his small, pink lips with the larger man’s plush, red ones. Pulling back from the kiss, Baekhyun whispered, “I love you so much,” before he leaned forward again to kiss the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth. “So much.” Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him closer to kiss him once again.

“You’re not drunk, right?” asked Chanyeol when they both pulled back from the kiss to catch their breath.

“Not even a little,” said Baekhyun as he trailed his hands from behind Chanyeol’s neck to his shoulders and then down to his chest. “Let’s go inside,” he said as he nipped at the taller man’s earlobe.

Chanyeol nodded as he hurriedly turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. Trailing behind the taller as they walked up the path to the front door, Baekhyun once again reached behind his back to trace the spot on his shoulder blade where the print of the phoenix was. When they made it onto the front porch and Chanyeol fumbled with the keys to unlock the door, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist from behind and buried his face in between the broad shoulders. “Is it still there?” he asked as he bit down hard on Chanyeol’s left shoulder blade.

“Shit, Baek! Ow!” yelped Chanyeol. “Are you talking about my tattoo?”

“Yeah,” said the smaller man, as he nuzzled into Chanyeol’s back and pushed them through the open door.

“Of course it is,” said Chanyeol as he turned around in Baekhyun’s arms. Bringing his hands up to cup the small man’s face again, he pushed the brunette bangs out from Baekhyun’s eyes and leaned down to kiss him sweetly. He pulled back and traced Baekhyun’s cheekbones with his fingers. “Did you think I got it removed or something?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted it to be there,” said Baekhyun as he drew patterns across his shoulders and along Chanyeol’s spine.

Chanyeol laughed as he hugged Baekhyun close. “You hated those tattoos before. You said they were the product of stupid drunken decisions, and you called them tacky. Many times. I think your names for them were something like, ‘Gay-ass-bird and stupid-ass-star?’” quipped Chanyeol.

“Yeah, but that was before I fucked up. Then it was the only tangible thing I had left to remind me of you,” Baekhyun said with a pouted lip.

Chanyeol leaned down to nip at the protruding lip. “What about my two hoodies that went missing when you left? Don’t think I didn’t realize where those went,” he joked as he led Baekhyun on the familiar path to their bedroom. When he felt the bed behind his knees, he pivoted and tackled the smaller man into the mattress they had stolen from their college roommate back in Boulder, placing kisses all over his face and neck. “And now that I have you back, I’m going to need those, please,” he said, placing his hand out in a receiving gesture.

Baekhyun jerked his head up and bit the hand that Chanyeol offered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Any hoodies I packed were purchased with my own money,” replied a smirking Baekhyun.

“Purchased with your money, and given to me for a birthday present, Baek,” said Chanyeol, as he positioned his elbows on either side of the smaller man’s face. With his bottom half pressed between Baekhyun’s legs, and his top half hovering above him, Chanyeol looked down and said, “Fuck, Baek. You look as good as the day I met you.” Leaning down to lazily kiss the smaller, Chanyeol let his hand start to wander and move under Baekhyun’s tshirt. 

At the same time, Baekhyun’s delicate hands worked to unfasten the buttons on Chanyeol’s shirt, baring a perfectly toned chest for his fingers to trace along the defined muscle lines. “And you look better than you did. You’ve been working out, hmm?” he asked as Chanyeol’s open mouth moved along his jaw and onto his lean neck.

“When you left, I ended up with a lot more free time,” replied the taller between kisses. Lifting up to remove his unbuttoned shirt, Chanyeol then reached down to pull Baekhyun’s tshirt over his head.

“Well it looks good,” said Baekhyun before pulling Chanyeol back down to meet his lips once again. With Baekhyun’s hands tangled in his hair, Chanyeol began to grind their hips together, and they both gasped when they felt their hard-ons meet. “Fuck, you’re still good at this,” said Baekhyun with his eyes squeezed shut. “Have you been practicing?”

“A little,” said Chanyeol as he rolled his hips down against Baekhyun’s again. He watched as Baekhyun opened his eyes and frowned.

Nodding his head and looking to the side, the smaller man said, “How many times?”

Chanyeol smirked and moved Baekhyun’s chin so he was locked into eye contact, “About every night. With my pillow and my hand.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and grimaced before thrusting his hips up to meet Chanyeol’s own. “Don’t be disgusting. And don’t play with me. I was being serious.”

Chanyeol laughed before nuzzling back into Baekhyun’s neck. “I told you I never stopped loving you. I was just waiting for you to come back or for my heart to get over you.” After stopping to suck on the smaller man’s neck, he said, “It’s been a long four years.” Pausing his attack on Baekhyun’s neck for a moment, he held his breath and asked, “What about you?”

Knowing Chanyeol had always been the jealous type, Baekhyun let out a long sigh. “I dated one guy.” Chanyeol pushed his body up to hover over the smaller again so he could look at his face. “We went out a few times. He took me home one night,” said Baekhyun as he broke eye contact again. “We tried, but the whole time I kept thinking about you, and let me tell you, guilt doesn’t do wonders for libido, so I left. That was like, maybe two years ago.”

Chanyeol growled lightly before huffing his breath. “I’m going to decide to be okay with that story because nothing ultimately happened. And that sort of means this is almost like our first times again,” he said with a manic grin.

“Gross. You’re cheesy,” said Baekhyun as he palmed the taller man in the face. “What it really means is one of us is going to come way too soon,” he said as he laughed, “And my money is on you.” Baekhyun punctuated his insult by reaching down and gripping Chanyeol’s hard cock through his jeans.

“Fifty bucks says I hold out and you go first,” said Chanyeol confidently.

Baekhyun squeezed the large member in his hand and bit his lip seductively, “Double or nothing. You’re on.” Leaning up to flip their positions, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol onto his back and straddled the taller. Moving his hand to Chanyeol’s zipper, he slowly tugged it down while bending over to lick into the tall man’s navel. Maintaining eye contact with the giant, Baekhyun worked Chanyeol’s pants down to his knees and let him kick them the rest of the way off. After kissing Chanyeol’s bulge through his boxers, Baekhyun crawled off the bed and rummaged through the top drawer of the side table. “Ew, plain lube! What happened to the strawberry?” he asked as he tossed the clear bottle onto the bed and began to wiggle out of his own skintight pants.

“It was expensive! And you weren’t around, so it wasn’t worth it,” said an exasperated Chanyeol with a pout.

“Ugh. Fair enough,” said Baekhyun as he crawled back onto the bed, now entirely nude. Positioning himself between the giant’s lanky legs, he began to pull down Chanyeol’s boxers. When Chanyeol’s cock sprang free and slapped against his abs, Baekhyun let out a low whistle. “Shit, Yeol. Did you grow? You weren’t this big. I would’ve remembered.”

Chanyeol laughed awkwardly. “I don’t think that’s possible, Baek,” he said.

“No, I’m pretty sure you grew. You’re too big now. I have to top tonight,” Baekhyun said resolutely and with a grin while pumping Chanyeol’s erection.

“Okay,” agreed Chanyeol excitedly and without hesitation.

Baekhyun looked down at him fondly. “That’s sweet, but no. If I remember correctly, and I’m pretty sure I do because I've relived that night like one million times, you got to bottom the last time we were together, so it’s actually my turn. I’ll top next time, but not tonight. I’ve waited four years to have something inside me, and I’m not waiting any longer,” he said cheekily before leaning down and licking a stripe from the tip to the base of Chanyeol’s leaking cock. “Plus I’m pretty sure you just want the advantage in the bet.”

“I’m glad to see that after four years, you’re still a bitch,” said Chanyeol between gasps as Baekhyun slowly took his cock into his mouth. Baekhyun looked up at him through his eyelashes and hummed around his cock while flicking him off.

Releasing Chanyeol with a pop, “Some things never change, huh?” he said with a giggle and a grin. 

Chanyeol sat up and motioned for Baekhyun to come closer. Pulling the smaller in for a heated kiss, Chanyeol made sure to taste himself on Baekhyun’s tongue. “Turn around,” he said as he rested his forehead against the smaller man’s own.

Baekhyun pecked his lips once more before obliging and positioning himself on his elbows and knees with his back arched and ass in the air. He moaned in expectation as he heard the sound of the bottle cap opening and Chanyeol coating his fingers in the lube. “I still wish you had strawberry,” he whined.

Chanyeol teasingly traced his rosy rim with his fingers lightly to spread the lube. “If you’re really upset, we can just stop. You know I’m always down for a night of naked cuddles.”

Baekhyun shoved his ass back to signal his readiness, “Ha. Fucking. Ha,” he said. “Come on! It’s been four years!” he begged impatiently.

Chanyeol chuckled and slowly began to push his middle finger past the rim. Chanyeol watched and waited as he felt the smaller man’s body adjust. Baekhyun let out a long groan as his body voluntarily sucked his finger further in. “You okay?” asked Chanyeol in a low tone.

“Yeah,” came Baekhyun’s breathy response. “Another, please.”

“So polite,” he chuckled, as Chanyeol removed the first finger and worked two back in its place. Waiting once more for Baekhyun to adjust he slowly began to wiggle his fingers and rub at the small man’s inner walls. “Feels good?”

Baekhyun’s whiny moans coupled with his fervent nodding was all the affirmation Chanyeol needed to begin scissoring his fingers gently to stretch the man further. “More. One more. Fuck, four years is too long,” said Baekhyun.

“Agreed,” replied Chanyeol, completely transfixed on the image of the smaller man’s hole swallowing his fingers greedily. With three fingers buried deep inside, he began his pursuit of Baekhyun’s sweet spot. Curling his long and calloused fingers, Chanyeol began massaging his inner walls until he found the small, spongy bump. When he felt it, he spared no time in pressing firmly against it. Mesmerized, he watched as Baekhyun’s whole body convulsed, and a blush spread across his milky white skin.

“Ah! Fuck! Right there, Chanyeol! Shit!” exclaimed Baekhyun, continuously rocking his hips back to meet Chanyeol’s fingers.

Aiming for the same spot repeatedly, Chanyeol mercilessly pushed against the smaller man’s prostate and brought his hand from Baekhyun’s round ass around to grip at his bouncing cock. “Do you wanna come, Baek?” he asked teasingly, “Because I could use that money.”

“Ah!” Baekhyun cried out as his hips stuttered, “Fuck you, Yeol. Get in me. I’m ready.”

“Not until you turn around,” the taller man said as he removed his fingers and slapped Baekhyun’s jiggly ass. “It’s been four years since I’ve seen your pretty orgasm face, and I want to see your expression when you win me $100.” Chanyeol laughed as he lubed up the condom on his cock.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and positioned a pillow under his hips to make the angle easier. “It’s funny because we both know you’re going to come first. You almost always come first. You’re weak, Park Chanyeol. Weak!” he teased sticking his tongue out.

Chanyeol repositioned himself between the smaller man’s legs, aligned his hard cock with Baekhyun’s rim, and bent down to kiss him gently. “Baby, if I’m weak, it’s because you’re my kryptonite.”

Baekhyun giggled and shoved the giant idiot’s face away, “You’re disgusting.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” he said gently pushing in.

“Nine years and counting,” said Baekhyun as he tried to control his breathing and adapt to the stretch. Letting out a deep breath, he said, “I’m pretty sure you definitely grew.”

“That or you’re just really out of practice,” replied Chanyeol as he inched further and further into the tight heat. “You’re really tight. You okay?” he asked as he pecked Baekhyun’s button nose.

“Yeah. It’s good. Just give me a minute,” said the smaller man between heavy breaths. Tracing his fingers carefully along the star on Chanyeol’s left shoulder blade.

“Hey,” said Chanyeol.

Looking up and into the taller man’s wide eyes, Baekhyun breathed, “Yeah?”

“I love you,” said Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nodded his head and pulled Chanyeol down by the hair to lock him into a heated kiss. Jerking his hips to signal he was ready for movement, Baekhyun whispered back, “I love you, too.”

They stared into each other’s eyes as Chanyeol pulled back slowly and thrusted in quickly. Over and over again, he played with the smaller’s fluffy brown hair matted with sweat as Baekhyun clung to his shoulders and scratched patterns into his back. Baekhyun brought his legs up to wrap around Chanyeol’s waist, and gripping tightly with his ankles, he brought Chanyeol closer for an even deeper thrust. Panting and sweating, Chanyeol angled his thrust to try hit that same sweet spot he remembered. He knew he found it when Baekhyun’s soft whimpers turned to loud moans. Moving his hands to grip onto the sheets, Baekhyun gasped, “Fuck! Chanyeol! God, yes! Fuck!” Focusing intently on that one spot, Chanyeol tried to force himself to think only about bringing Baekhyun to completion first. Reaching down between their bodies to grab hold of Baekhyun’s bouncing cock, Chanyeol began to jerk him in time with his thrusts. From the looks of his face, Baekhyun was on the edge, and even without a warning, Chanyeol knew it. Four years wasn’t nearly enough time for him to forget such a perfectly sinful face. As he thrusted deeper, still focusing on that one spot, he brought his thumb up Baekhyun’s shaft to tease his slit and coax him into coming. However, right when he thought he was about to win, Baekhyun let out the sexiest moan, arched his back, shouted, “Chanyeol,” and pulled the taller down for a heated kiss. Chanyeol lost complete control of his body as everything tensed, and his orgasm washed over him in waves. He somehow maintained the ability to thrust lightly through his high, and since he shot into the condom, he thought maybe he could get away with it. But then he pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes. Baekhyun smirked up at him and said, “Finish me off, and then pay up, bitch.”

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol slowly pulled out of the smaller man and crawled back between his legs. Fitting Baekhyun’s whole cock into his mouth, it only took him hollowing his cheeks and two hard sucks for the smaller man to spasm and shoot his load down his throat. Making sure to swallow, Chanyeol crept back up Baekhyun’s body and met his lips for one more kiss. “It’s good to have you back,” he said, all teasing aside.

“It’s good to be back,” said Baekhyun. Kissing the giant’s nose, he rolled onto his side and pulled Chanyeol’s arm around him, so they were in a spooning position. “But I have to go back to Seattle tomorrow,” he said with a sigh.

Chanyeol leaned down and kissed the phoenix tattoo on his lover’s shoulder, “Why?”

“Because I have a job and Junmyeon’s wedding and an apartment,” Baekhyun said as he grazed his fingers across the veins on Chanyeol’s forearms. “But we can work something out! I’m not set on staying there forever. The job is only okay anyway.”

“I’m not going to ask you quit your job for me,” Chanyeol said.

“I know you wouldn’t. But I haven’t been happy for four years, Yeol. I want to be here. I’ve been thinking about coming back for a while now. I miss the mountains, and I miss you. I have a meeting in the morning, and if I can solidify this deal tomorrow, maybe I can transfer here. I won’t even have to get a new job.”

Chanyeol hummed as he breathed in Baekhyun’s scent at the nape of his neck and squeezed his body impossibly closer. “That would be ideal. Let’s hope that happens, then.” He kissed the back of Baekhyun’s head before asking, “What time is your meeting?”

“Nine. We’re going to have to get up early, so I can get ready at the hotel and pick up my car and stuff,” replied Baekhyun sleepily.

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll set an alarm. Is six okay?” asked Chanyeol as he rolled over and reached down for his pants so he could pull his phone out of the pocket.

“Hmm? Yeah. Six is good,” said Baekhyun as he yawned.

Chanyeol double-checked the alarm and the volume before setting the phone down on the bedside table. Rolling over, he gripped the smaller man by the hips and pulled him back into a spooning position. 

“I love you, Yeol,” said Baekhyun with his eyes tight shut. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Baek,” he answered. “I love you, too.”


End file.
